The use of poles for mounting other objects thereon is well established in the prior art. The poles can either be mounted on a stand or alternatively, may be inserted into the soil by applying a rotational force thereto. Typically, the pole will have a screwthread configuration on the bottom portion thereof and the means for applying a rotational force conventionally comprises a transverse bar through which a rotational force may be applied.
Such pole systems suffer from a lack of stability when a transverse force is applied thereto. Typically, such systems will employ a hub or like member to which arms may be attached. The arms in turn are utilized for supporting other objects such as bird feeders, containers, and the like. The use of such systems is limited as they cannot support a substantial weight.